A Partial Reflection
by WolfSinKyros
Summary: Everyone sees only half of me at a time, my human, or my shadow, only a partial reflection of my true self. Yet, somehow, it feels like he sees all of me...Is this why I push him away? Am I afraid? ShiroAki ShiroganeXAkira Slash, Yaoi.
1. Stay Off My Bed

_Ok I know I should be working on my other fic, and I had promised myself I wouldn't work on multiple fics at a time, but this one was really bugging me, cuz I don't think anyone has written one yet XD !! So uh yea,_

_Enjoy_

**Chapter 01 Stay Off My Bed **_(Gotta Love That Title _;P_)_

_All was black. Standing in darkness, he faced himself, his shadow._

_He saw both ways._

_Human to Shadow._

_Shadow to Human._

_Yet one thing was common on both sides._

_Behind him was a man-Not a man but a Shadow._

"_Sh-Shirogane?" Two voices rang out._

_The Shirogane's leaned forward, their mouths near his ears. The Human's right, the Shadow's left._

"_Akira-kun, why do you say things that conflict with your heart?" He whispered._

_Akira's eyes widened, "What? I don't-"_

"Akira? Akira-kun!" A worried voice shook him from his sleep.

He sat up suddenly slowly becoming aware of his surroundings. Shirogane was leaning over him, hands on his shoulders.

"Are you alright?" The Spirit's face was right in front of his, a beautiful yet unnerving sight.

Pushing the man away, he rolled over to the other side of the bed, "Yea, I'm fine... Shirogane?"

"Yes?"

"...What are you doing in my bed!?"

A gloved hand slid down his side, resting on his hip, "What else would I be doing?" Was his dreamy reply.

"Shirogane!!"

-

Akira made a beeline for the Master's bar as soon as he was up and ready. Thankfully, Master had allowed the small group to begin gathering at his bar in the mornings as well as the afternoon, as long as it wasn't open. The HighSchooler was just happy for a way to escape being alone with Shirogane.

"You seem to be quite drained today, Akira, your presence is very lifeless."

Akira looked up into the Bar Masters closed eyes. "I didn't sleep much last night... Because of somebody!" He gave a pointed glare at the man sitting at the table behind him.

"Oh, Akira-kun, what's that glare for?"

Akira gave a groan, "I'm gonna tie him up one day..."

Master gave a chuckle and leaned over toward him, "As long as it's you, Akira, he'll enjoy it."

Aya nearby, heard that and joined Akira in choking on their drinks.

Akira gave him a desperate look, "That's not funny."

Slowly they all began to remember the day that Shirogane had been captured on before, and finding him chained up against a pillar was a nightmare. Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"Were you worried for me, Akira-kun?"

The teen jumped at the familiar feeling of the man whispering in his ear.

"Quit doing that, damnit!"

Kengo broke into the conversation there, "Don't we have class soon?"

"Yea," Aya agreed, she took a glance at Akira, who was pushing Shirogane away from him, "Let's go."

The two stood up and gave the other a questioning look when he didn't follow, "Aren't you coming?"

"Tch, like I care about class anyways." Which caused Aya to take on a seething look.

But Shirogane perked up at that, "Then, we're hanging out on the roof again? We get some alone time Akira-kun, that means we can-"

"Kengo, Aya, let's not be late for class, eh?" He quickly rushed out the door, "Bye Master."

_Class is _definitely _better than 'hanging out' on the roof, alone, with him...'_

-

"Well, _almost _better," he muttered.

It was just his luck that the teacher heard him and stopped by his desk, "Do you have something to say, Mr. Nikaido?"

Luckily, the bell saved him from having to create a passable excuse. The class exited swiftly and loudly.

"That was boring as ever," he commented on the way home.

"Yep," Kengo agreed, then, "Ah, see you later Akira, Shirogane," he said as they arrived at his house.

A "Sure," from Akira, and a "Good-bye" from the Shadow, sent him on his way to the front door.

Then the duo walked on, it wasn't much farther to their destination. When they reached the front steps, Shirogane turned and placed a hand on Akira's shoulder. "I won't be staying tonight."

"Fine, maybe I'll actually sleep well tonight," the teen replied, shaking the hand off roughly. He continued walking up to the house, not looking back.

"Akira-kun..."

Perhaps it was the sadness and the hurt in the man's voice that made him stop and turn around, if only slightly.

"Huh?"

The Shadow's voice was hesitant as he replied, "... Do you really not care where I go or what happens to me?"

"Heh, you're old enough to take care of yourself, so I don't need to."

"I was captured before, what if-"

"You were _sick _then," came the retort.

"But-"

"Shirogane!... If it gets you to shut up, I would try to rescue you, but-"

"Oh, Akira-kun, you're so-"

"_But _if you go and get captured on purpose, I won't help you, whether or not the torture is gruesome, you'll be on your own," he finished hotly.

"You really think I would do that?" He sounded hurt.

Akira gave a snort, "With the way you act, who knows what you would do."

"Oh."

With that the teen started to turn back, but then he stopped and looked back to see the man still staring at him, "And Shirogane?"

"Yes?" The Shadow asked hopefully.

"If you come back tonight, stay off my bed."

At the Spirit's saddened look, he sighed and regretfully added, "Please?"

"O-Okay..."

_A/N: There we go, first chapter up runnin' with Chapter Two on the way. And I know I made Akira mean but I think the sad Shirogane is so cute _

_Saying that makes me feel weird but whatever, ;P_

_W.S.K._


	2. Spiritual Hatred

**Lady Seika Lerki**-Oops, I hadn't noticed that...Uh it's in a future anime episode...I'm going off the Anime (as Shirogane flirts in that one) and using the Manga as a reference tool...

**Kaei Kon-**Yea I know he's a bit outta character but I sorta need it like that to make him seem...Desperate? maybe... What can I say? He just wants his little Akira-kun

**Mizu-Tenshi**-I'm so friggin happy it got it's own too! Thanks for the review and I can't wait for your fic! (You said you were gonna make one...Right?)

_Oooo let's m__ake a ruffled Aki._

_Enjoy._

**Chapter 02 Spiritual Hatred**

"_You want to be alone? Do you... Do you want me to leave?... Forever?"_

Once again, Akira awoke from a nightmare, but this time alone.

There was no Shadow leaning over him. Upon further inspection of his room, he discovered that Shirogane was no where to be found, not by his bed nor _in _his bed. Then he remembered that he wouldn't be staying with him that night. Releasing a sigh, he swung his legs over the bed, and ran a hand through his hair.

These dreams- these nightmares- all revolved around Shirogane. What were they telling him, what were they asking him? Did he want the Shadow to go? To leave him alone?... And why was his shadow-self there, too?...

With another sigh, he stood up and went to take a shower, grabbing a pair of shower-boxers on the way. (Ever since Shirogane had _unexpectedly _and _accidentally _walked in on him, he started wearing them, only stretching the waste band out when washing.)

After his shower, he got dressed quickly and left the house without even glancing at the clock. There was no school today so the time didn't really matter, besides the sun wasn't even out. Yet he was already awake, so a walk wouldn't kill him.

Nothing common was open at this time, and most lights were out. The few odd drunks slugged around, but all the late-night partiers were home or getting there.

Soon enough, Akira found himself trekking the familiar route to the Master's Bar. He didn't know if the man would be up at this time, but he decided to stop by anyways. He was about to knock when heard voices from inside.

He identified one as the master and the other was...

Shirogane...

"...Hates me!" Shirogane was saying.

"No he doesn't." The Master replied.

"He does," the Spirit whined, "He does! And he doesn't care if I ever come back, and if I don't, he'll just think I got myself captured..."

"What?"

"That's what he said."

_I didn't say it like that._ Akira argued.

"I'm sure Akira doesn't _hate _you, he's a teenager and he probably just thinks you're just messing with him-"

"I am not-"

Akira had heard enough and proceeded to knock on the door. There was some shuffling before the door opened to reveal a very distraught Master.

"Oh, good evening Akira."

"_Morning _Master," Akira laughed.

"Morning?" The man looked confused for a moment, "Oh, right. I've been up all night, I guess, time passes by quite fast... Come on in."

"Thanks," _Shirogane was _here _all night?_

"Why are you up so early? Couldn't sleep well?"

"Ha, no I slept fine actually, better than I have in weeks." Shirogane was probably still in the room, just hiding.

"Really? I would have thought that with Shirogane gone, you would feel a bit-"

"Lonely?" He snorted, "I didn't have to worry about him getting in my _bed_!"

The man looked sympathetic, "Isn't that a bit harsh?"

"Tch," _I'm pretty sure Shirogane's still listening... I'll play along for now, I'm bored anyways, _"Perhaps, but it's true."

"So you're not worried about where he is?"

The teen laughed, "He can take care of himself."

"Akira," the voice seemed sharper than usual, "Do you honestly have no care whatsoever on his whereabouts?"

"Why should I?" Came his skeptical retort.

"He's your friend right? Wouldn't you?"

"My friend? My _friend_? I can't even trust him!"

"He's saved your life and always fights beside you-"

"Only because he needs my help, and even so, I don't even know what for! Sure it's about keeping the balance between light and shadow, but why me?" He seemed to be losing his head, "I can't trust, when he doesn't trust me."

"Shirogane trusts you with his life."

Akira gave him the most insulted look, "Then how about trusting me with who he is? How is it that he trusts me with his life, but not with even the smallest detail of himself?"

"I don't understand what you're asking," the Bar Owner was perplexed.

"I know nothing about him, he doesn't tell me _anything_! Everything I've learned about him came from our _enemies_. 'I'm a spirit of royal descent, that is all,' sure that's all. How can I trust him if he doesn't answer me honestly? He knows everything about _me_, he can... He can see me," Akira's voice began to shake as he ranted on. "He's not like everyone else... He can see me..." He slammed his fists on the counter, "And I hate him for it!... I hate him for it..." His head was held in his hands.

Master hadn't expected this, he reached a hand out to pat the boy comfortingly, "What do you mean by 'he can see you,' Akira?"

Lifting his head up and out of his hands, he stared straight ahead, "I've said to much."

"Are you okay?" The other was quite confused.

"That wasn't supposed to happen, I've said too much." He repeated. Standing abruptly, he began to walk to the door, "I wasn't supposed to go that far, and I didn't mean to take it out on you, Master."

"... It's okay. I you need to talk about it, I'll be here. Or even now..."

Akira paused with his hand on the door knob, "... I know he's here."

"Who's here-"

"Shirogane."

Silence.

"But whatever, I don't care."

And he left.

"He does hate me," Shirogane said quietly as he stepped out of nothingness.

Master sighed, "I don't believe he hates you in the sense that you mean... Do you know what he means by 'you can see him'?"

Shaking his head slowly, Shirogane retook his seat at the bar.

"Well," Master drummed his usually patient fingers on the counter, "I have a feeling you will be wanting some drinks..."

_A/N: Oh I hate having to write these long arguments... 'Kay well, I'll update again soon._

_W.S.K._


	3. Revenge By Heartbreak

**Lady Seika Lerki**-You speak Spanish? Sweet. I'm learning (AP Spanish 4... They gave us a crap load of homework over the summer XD) I don't see why you think your English is rusted, I make big frickin mistakes all the time on my fics, (That's why I have my friend beta it ((Thank you my dear Beta, Tsuki Hibiki)))

**lilmissmeiling**-I was happy to see the section too. It was like a chorus of angels had settled down around my computer...

_I'm glad people find it interesting so far, but I just want to put it out there that I had never planned on this being a really long fic or else there would have been a very long intro. While I do plan on writing more ShiroAki fics, this one is just to keep my mind in a writing state until I stop having writers block on Prideful... And also please don't think this chapter was too rushed; there are certain circumstances to allow it to happen (Not to mention the MAJOR difference between the Anime and the Manga...). I would also (again also) like to comment on Akira's breakdown last chapter. He mentioned how Shirogane can 'see him', and I will admit that I am kind of running with it... It will be explained at best in a later chapter, but I will give you one word: Insecurities._

_Enjoy this chapter's Yaoiness _

**Chapter 03 Revenge By Heartbreak**

_I went too far, I totally lost it._

That morning's events left Akira drained and a bit angry. In an attempt to clear his mind, he went to the park, sat on a bench, and, well, pouted.

...All day.

Noticing the dramatic distance that the sun had made across the sky, he rubbed his face and sighed.

_Leave it to Master to be able to drag that out of me._

Quickly stretching, he got up and began the long walk home. It was true that his house was nearby, but today he felt like taking a random detour.

Someone giggled behind him.

He ignored it and took it for little kids.

Giggle. "Nikaido, Akira."

Whipping around, he came face to face with-

Nothing.

"What the hell?"

"Over here."

It was a girl.

Akira narrowed his eyes, "What?"

"Don't remember me?" She asked, "I guess I'm not that important to you."

"No. Not really... Wait you're that girl."

"Lulu," She supplied, "It's Lulu."

"You're the one who wanted to make the...Contract, with Shirogane."

"I am, but you stole it from me."

He scoffed. "Well, you can have it."

"As much as I want, I can't believe you would just give it away," She had a disbelieving tone.

"It's not exactly doing wonders for my life."

"You're so rude. Why would he ever choose you over me? I had so much more to offer him," She feigned dramatics, "Oh how I wished to receive the contract from him, to receive the sealing kiss..." She gave a very fangirl-like sigh.

"So the kiss was necessary?"

She glared at him, "You take it all for granted. How it must hurt him so." A devilish grin spread across her young face. "But no matter. That's what I want."

"Pardon?" Akira cocked an eyebrow.

"I want revenge," Lulu answered simply, "And you're going to help me."

"I'm not helping anyone!" He was getting angry, "I'm tired of people using me!"

"I'll make him pay for ignoring me," She moved closer, "He broke my heart, so I'll break his heart. Don't worry, though. You'll never know what you did," She laughed, "...Until you wake up."

He went still, "What do you mean?"

"I would have thought you'd have jumped at a way to get even with Shirogane," She teased, "After all the times he's _messed _with you, no?"

Akira rolled his eyes, "Sure, but I don't see how you expect me to help you."

She laughed again, long and hard, "Oblivious much?" Stalking closer, she grabbed his wrists and raised his hands in front of his face, "You hold his heart right here in your hands," She whispered.

Then all he knew was darkness.

-

Shirogane sat slouching on the bar stool, allowing his upper body to lay over the counter. He pushed his glass towards Master, who sighed and gave the Shadow a sympathetic look.

"I think you should be heading back by now."

All he got in response was the glass being pushed further.

"As a Shadow, your alcohol tolerance is higher than a human's, but you're dunk. Does that not say something?"

No answer.

"You really do need to go home, you've been here all day."

"He doesn't want me there," a bit slurred. Not too drunk, but not sober, either.

"Don't take his words to heart; you can see he is very stressed at the moment..." Master put down the glass he was cleaning, and picked up another, "I'd also like to close up today and get some sleep."

Raising his head slowly, Shirogane grimaced, "I did keep you up all night didn't I?"

The bartender gave him a soft smile.

"I apologize, Master," He got up stiffly and walked as gracefully as he could in his fairly drunken state, "Sleep well."

He knew he shouldn't have allowed himself to succumb to so much alcohol, but his mind had shut down at Akira's words:

_...I hate him for it..._

Approaching Akira's house, he made his way to the bedroom, only to collapse on the floor by the bed and fall into an uneasy and intoxicated sleep.

-

"Shirogane? Hey, wake up."

His shoulders were being shaken roughly.

"Oi!"

"Akira-kun?" He opened his eyes to find the said person leaning over him.

"Yes. Are...Are you _drunk_?" The grey eyes narrowed, "Good lord. Hang on, I'll get you some water..."

Shirogane stared at his retreating back, confusion etching up his face and into his eyes.

When the teen returned with a glass of water, he took it almost suspiciously and watched as the other sat down next to him, leaning against the bed.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" He asked without thinking.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You hate me. You said so-at the bar."

"The bar?" Akira gave him an odd look, but then he laughed, "You're drunk, Shirogane. I don't hate you, you're probably just remembering wrong."

Sipping the water, Shirogane tried to clear his head, but the intoxication was too much, he was unable to decipher between dreams and reality. He didn't believe what Akira was saying, it was just too unreal, but part of him just wanted to dive into it and embrace this new change.

"Well come on, stand up," Akira stood and extended a hand out to the Shadow, who took it, and with a great effort they got the Shadow up on his feet.

Shirogane took a few hesitant steps across the room.

Then the phone rang, and Akira went over and picked it up.

"Moshi Moshi...Kengo...Sorry, but I'm busy right now, maybe later...Yea...Alright, bye."

_This isn't... Right. Akira-kun wouldn't ignore a chance to get away from me. Why is he-_

The teenager had moved across the room, unnoticeably, over to him, and was currently staring deeply into his eyes.

Their bodies were almost touching; they were close enough for friction.

His breathing sped up a bit.

"Why are you-"

Akira stepped forward, placing his thigh between Shirogane's legs, causing the Spirit to jump and stumble backwards. He landed with a thud, leaning back on his elbows with his knees slightly bent.

The glass of water dropped and rolled over the floor, forgotten.

The other merely slinked over him and dropped down to his knees, straddling the Shadow's hips. There was a hungry look in his eyes as he grinded their hips together experimentally, receiving a sharp intake of air on Shirogane's part. He pressed harder and moved slower. This time he was rewarded with a small groan.

The Shadow's body dropped completely when his arms gave out. The pressure changed over him as Akira stretched across him, took off his hat, and began to remove the long black overcoat.

"Akira-kun, what-" He was silenced with a kiss.

A kiss he melted into. One so much more passionate than their first. He parted his lips as the other's tongue begged entranced, curious fingers graced his face.

Akira pulled back slowly, ripped his shirt off, and began working the button's on Shirogane's outrageously long white shirt. _(A/N:) Have you ever SEEN this shirt?? It's like a lab/trench coat, Episode 2 peeps.)_

"Too many buttons, too little patience," He laughed.

They could both feel each other's growing need...

Soon enough they were both left shirtless.

Akira began a trail of kissed down his neck and across his chest, only stopping to suckle his hardening nipples, Shirogane groaned beneath him. He made his way down to the Shadow's well toned abs, licking and kissing an intricate pattern around them. The man flexed under his mouth, and he could no longer ignore the bulge below the man's waist. He lowered his head and nudged him lightly with his nose, the other's hips lifted involuntarily. Smirking, he brought him mouth down and blew hot air through the fabric, causing the Shadow to squirm underneath him. Akira chuckled and then gasped as he found himself face up staring into the icy eyes of Shirogane.

Lounging over him on all fours, his breathing was erratic. "My turn," he said huskily.

-

Lazy fingers trailed over his stomach, tracing circles above his belly button. Akira opened his eyes and the movement stopped.

"I'll take it that Spirits don't get hangovers?"

Shirogane just smiled at him and continued to slide his fingers over his body.

"Akira-kun?"

"Hm?"

"When did you get this tattoo?"

His fingertips brushed against the red mark; a sharp angled heart. It rested on his abdomen.

"Recently." Was all he said.

"I've never seen it before."

Akira laughed and threw his body over the Shadow's, gaining his attention. "Really? I'm pretty sure you saw a lot of it earlier." He smirked and dropped his head for a quick kiss, before removing his body and rolling over. "Now sleep, I'm tired."

Arms wrapped around his waste from behind and pulled him over. Lips rested by his ear. "But I don't want to sleep. I fear that when I wake up, it will have all been a dream."

Their hands interlaced.

"It'd break your heart, wouldn't it?" Akira responded.

"Yes," Shirogane sighed, "Yes it would..."

_A/N: Yea I know what you're thinking: They had sex in only three chapters in O.O_

_I don't want to think it was too rushed, but rather notice that he was drunk and Akira was...Never mind! I can't say that! _

_Don't hurt me _T-T

_W.S.K._

_(Thank you Tsuki Hibiki)_


	4. Backhanded Into Silence

**Lady Seika Lerki**-Yea I have to do that stuff for homework...I liked writing the sex part I'm mad though cause I was gonna make it a Lemon :P but then I remembered I made this fic T. So I might post it as a different story, labeled something like 'A.P.R. Cutscene'. It might be fun XD

**Hunter of Darkness**-I am quite glad you think so, I was hoping to make the chapter longer as to not make it look rushed, but I'm happy people don't think so.

**Kehrico**-Woot! I'm glad I made your day (You totally made mine ), I've been waiting for ShiroAki fics forever too. I finally got fed up with waiting so I decided to start writing them myself. I have a lot of fun imagining the situations ;P. Yea I'm trying to consitently update, unlike _Prideful_...You probably didn't see it's section because it didn't exist until the day I posted this fic... (I was just going to put it under 'Misc. Anime' until I saw 'Monochrome Factor')

_I'll have everyone know that this nearly didn't get posted so soon, as I have this new strict policy that I will not post a chapter until the next chapter has at least been written out...But I made a story map on it, and have got everything basically plotted out :) _

_Enjoy._

**Chapter 04 Backhanded Into Silence**

Akira awoke slowly and began to stretch, but he froze suddenly as pressure tightened about his waist. Glancing down, he saw arms holding onto him securely. A second later, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt someone breathing on his back.

Not wanting to wake the person up, he slipped carefully out of the arms and out of the bed and turned around, discovering two things.

One, it was Shirogane.

Two, they were both naked.

_Oh my God._

Looking for his clothes, he found them scattered around the bed. He dressed quickly, pulling his pants on first, but not before noticing a red mark on his stomach. His eyes widened as he watched the foreign mark fade to black and seem to..._Break _in half. He swallowed hard, made a mental note to ask Master about it, and shrugged his shirt on.

_This isn't good, this really isn't good... I have to find Master!_

He rushed over to the door, socks and shoes in hand, and turned the handle.

"Where are you going?"

He jerked around to see Shirogane staring at him in alarm.

Without a second thought, he ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Akira-kun!" The Shadow yelled after him.

Out of the house and down the road, he didn't stop running until he reached Bar Still (A/N: That's Aging Bar in the Manga). Debating whether to break the door down, he settled with banging on the door.

"It's open..."

Internally he smacked himself for not trying the handle, but he quickly swung the door open and violently closed it behind him.

"Are you being attacked?" Master asked worriedly.

He shook his head, gasping to catch his breath back.

"What happened? What's wrong?"

"I-Shiro-Bed-We-God-Clothes-Tattoo," Akira answered, jumbling his words together badly, "Oh my God!"

The bartender just stared at him, absolutely perplexed, "You have to calm down... Tell me what happened."

Taking a deep breath, Akira stumbled through his tale, explaining how he had woken up, in bed with Shirogane. "And I don't remember anything else, I don't even know how I got there!"

"That doesn't seem very unusual. You're constantly complain about him sneaking into your bed..."

"We were naked."

"...Well, then..." The man cleared his throat, "What _is _the last thing you remember?"

"I, uh, I left the bar yesterday, and went to the park to clear my head-That's all," He recalled.

"Nothing else?"

"No, nothing... But there's one more thing..."

"Yes?"

"I have a tattoo..."

"Is this relevant to anything?" Master asked hesitantly.

"Well, I didn't have it before," Akira said, deadpanned.

"What does it look like?"

He lifted his shirt to reveal the now-black mark.

"You're going to have to tell me, I cannot see it remember?" The amused bartender commented.

"Sorry, I'm don't feel completely here at the moment." Studying the tattoo, he described it bluntly, "It's a, uh... It's a... Broken heart," He finished lamely.

"Nothing else? No symbol or glyphs?"

"No. But it was a red...Heart, before. If that helps-It suddenly changed when I was leaving."

"I'm afraid that doesn't help," The bar owner sighed, "I don't know what to tell you about the tattoo. You'd probably have better luck talking to Haruka, that is, if has anything to do with his sort of studies."

"Okay." He sounded distressed, "What about my sudden loss of memory?"

"The same thing-If they are tied. I don't know if my powers would have any effect on this..."

"Could you try?" Akira begged, "Please?"

"Of course, just wait a moment," Master walked around the bar counter to stand before the lost teen. "I apologize ahead of time, if this doesn't work." Then placing his fingers to Akira's temples, he reached out, both physically and mentally, and attempted to heal his tampered memory.

Unfortunately, darkness reached back and attacked his mind. He was thrown back and left dazed. Akira ran to his side.

"Master, are you-"

_...He found himself face up staring into the icy eyes of Shirogane._

_Lounging over him on all fours, his breathing was erratic. "My turn," he said huskily..._

Still kneeling by Master's side, Akira let his head drop in disbelief, "That bastard...He raped me?"

"Master?!" A voice yelled through the door.

"Still open..." The man replied from the floor.

Shirogane soon stood in the doorway, "...Akira-kun..."

Akira stood up without a word, and sauntered over to him. Once he was right in front of the Shadow, he stopped.

The man looked at him, hurt, "Why did you run-"

WHACK.

Akira backhanded him across the face.

"Don't ever talk to me again," he said, dangerously low.

Shirogane's face turned red where the teen had smacked him.

"And stay away from my house."

Then he was gone.

-

_In a dark realm_

A girl sat, laughing her head off.

"Perhaps if you hadn't been so drunk, you would have noticed something was terribly wrong." Lulu giggled some more. "Has your heart been torn out before your very eyes?... I would thank Akira-kun, but I wouldn't want him to figure it out." She sighed, "Oh well. I'm satisfied just watching your face right now..."

_(A/N:)I just want you to know, it killed me to do that to Shirogane. I need to hug him... But I guess I'll leave that to Akira. _

_W.S.K._

_Thanks Tsuki Hibiki! Again! (And I need more tuna!! Or I'm gonna die!!)_


	5. Not What He Couldn’t, But What He Didn't

**Hunter of Darkness**-Yes the tattoo is a mysterious addition isn't it? I must say I am having fun with it. I kept changing it around when I was writing it, then I saw some adds online with hearts and stuff...

**Duchess of The Twilight**-I never expected to be called buttercup, it's quite interesting :)

**Seika**-I'll get working on it

**Blarrg**-Yea I read the first 2 Manga before I found out that there was an Anime. Doesn't Shirogane look so much younger?? I still think he's totally hot though :P

**fan girl 666**-Squee, here's chapter 5!

**kutoki**-We all have, my dear friend, we all have.

**Kehrico**-I love you eccentric people! Yea I know, he is pretty...And damn hot! I didn't want to put Akira punching him so that's why I used backhanding, 'cause it's hilarious to see me slapping each other!

**Blu3 FaY**-He's my fad too. Yea how dare they do that, right? English isn't your first language? 'Ciao' makes me think you speak Italian, is that it? If so, that's cool!

_My head hurts it is so late right now... I started writing Master's lines and then I put him 'rolling eyes' and stuff like 'a far off look in his eyes' and then I remembered his eyes are NEVER open!! I was totally like "God damnit! What time is... 4 A.M... My bed calls, but my need to finish this chapter is yelling!" Sigh FanFiction has taken over my life...Not that that's a bad thing._

_Enjoy (I say this every chapter, eh?)_

**Chapter 05 Not What He Couldn't, But What He Didn't**

He tenderly touched his face, he didn't understand.

"Shirogane, what did you do to him last night?" Master asked cautiously, still on the floor, "He said you... Raped him."

"No!" The Spirit whirled around, "I would never do that!"

Standing, the bartender dusted himself off, "Well... I tried healing his memory, perhaps it didn't return completely..."

Not that the Shadow was listening, "I knew this would happen."

"What happened? What did you do to him?"

Kengo and Aya appeared in the doorway, looking out of breath.

"I didn't do anything," He muttered.

Kengo ignored that, strode up to the Shadow, and proceeded to shake him to death.

"What did you do to Akira? Tell me," He commanded, "Tell me!"

Shirogane stood silently, allowing himself to be shaken roughly.

His hat drifted slowly to the floor.

Master drifted swiftly over and took the teen's wrists into a surprisingly strong vice-grip. He pried the hands off the Shadow's black cloak.

"Ouch!" Kengo yelled.

"Be patient. It doesn't seem to be what we may think," He released his wrists, "Now... What did Akira tell you?"

"He didn't really say much..." Aya walked over to them. "We saw him walking home a couple of minutes ago. He looked dejected or something."

"Dejected?" The bar owner echoed.

"I just mean he looked really depressed," She explained, "Anyways, we asked what was wrong, and at first he just ignored us, but we finally got a word out of him."

"Shirogane." Kengo happily supplied, glad to be able to add something in.

"Yea and then he just walked away, with a weird look in his eyes..." Aya looked thoughtful, "Then we ran here as fast as we could."

"And attacked Shirogane?" Master watched them in amusement, but it dropped, "A weird look?"

Aya picked up Shirogane's hat and brushed hit off. Handing it to him, she stared him straight in the eye, "He looked betrayed."

Shirogane had no real response.

"But he never trusted me anyways."

"Well, whatever little bit of trust he had in you-It's gone now," She said, hands on hips.

The Shadow put his hat on, pulling the lip down low. Now depressed, he made his way quietly over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Master asked.

Staring down at the door knob, "I have to find him," He replied hoarsely.

Master sighed, watching the Shadow close the door behind him. He turned to the two teens, "Can one of you get in contact with Haruka?"

"Sure, why?" Aya asked.

"Akira sudden loss of memory isn't normal... He told me that the last thing he remembered was being at the park, and then the next thing he knows-He's in bed with Shirogane," He answered, "And this weird tattoo could be a curse, which is right down Haruka's isle."

"You're... _Implying _something under that aren't you?" Aya asked, both skeptical and embarrassed.

Kengo was wide-eyed, "In...Bed...Shirogane...?"

"It appears to be so, considering Akira's response." Master nodded his head once, "...Now, about Haruka..."

"Kengo, you get him," Aya ordered, "You can't possible mess that up..."

"Aya-chan!" He whined.

-

Shirogane took off down the road.

Akira would have most likely gone home. He told the Spirit to stay away (and not to talk to him), but if only he could catch up to him...

He didn't though.

Standing out on the street, eerily still, he stared up at Akira's window. Thoughts raced through his head, he closed his eyes.

Would he ever forgive him?

With a sigh, he opened his eyes and solemnly gazed back at the window.

...Or in reality, he stared straight into the eyes of the one in which he longed for.

Grey eyes locked with his, but only for a moment. Not a second later, Akira gave him a _disgusted _look and closed the shades, disrupting any visual contact.

Shirogane flinched at his actions, and debated on whether or not to call out.

_He didn't, though._

"Go ahead. I dare you."

He looked around sharply, there was a girl standing near him.

"Remember me?" She giggled.

It was Lulu.

(_A/N:) I just want to put this out there for those of you who haven't watched the Anime, and because the Manga volumes 3 and 4 haven't come out in English (as far as I've been told), but Haruka is basically this kid who looks like an elementary student, but who is actually not in school 'cause he's super smart, and has extended knowledge in the ties between plants and demonic relations, and curses. Just wanted to say that..._

_Oh!! I nearly forgot! I put up a picture of Shirogane and Akira that I drew (And people, I am obviously not your super special awesome life-like artist...) it's on my web. If you go back to my profile click on my 'homepage' and go to FanArt. I'm pretty sure you know what to do from there..._

_See ya next update!_

Thank to Tsuki Hibiki, my wonderful beta reader.


	6. They're All Idiots

_I don't have time to reply to reviews if I want to get this chapter up today :( sigh_

_This is a relatively bland chapter, just sit back and relax, and I will have the next chapter up on my friend's iTouch by tonight..._

_Enjoy_

**Chapter 06 They're All Idiots**

Shirogane narrowed his eyes, he didn't want to admit it, but he knew who the girl was.

"Lulu. It's _Lulu_," She whined, "Why are you so mean?!"

"Right," He really wasn't in the mood for this, "What do you want?"

"What I want, he already took from me," She stated.

"He?" Shirogane was getting bored with the conversation.

Lulu made a noise of frustration, "Akira!" Then she glanced up at the window, hoping he hadn't heard her.

No one came to the window, though, so she looked back to Shirogane, to find his gaze fully trained on her.

She smiled, "That got your attention."

"What do you want with him?" He demanded.

"I think you mean _wanted_; I've had my fun here...you know, I nearly didn't come visit you, but I had to see your in pain in person."

Shirogane made a mental reminder to start keeping an eye on her. He didn't want her playing dirty tricks or putting curses on people...

Realization dawned on him.

He took a threatening step forward.

She jumped back a tad.

"I guess coming here did run the risk of you figuring it out, but you can't help him anyways, he'll never let you near him ever again!" She laughed at the pained expression on his face.

"What did you do?" His voice was strained.

She just smiled at him and disappeared.

-

_What the hell are they yelling for?_ Akira was quite annoyed at their incoherent bickering. He could hardly understand a word of their conversation, he heard his name, and that was all.

He could care less about them, but when his name came up, he had begun to gain interest.

The talking had stopped.

Looking at the shade curiously, he lifted it slightly and saw Shirogane walking off down the road, most likely towards the bar.

Yet somehow, the sight looked odd to him. He narrowed his eyes in thought. Suddenly, he realized what was bothering him:

Shirogane didn't have his cane with him...

He didn't really care; it just caught his attention, that was all.

Deciding to sit on the edge of the bed, Akira wondered what to do next.

-

The door opened without a sound, and the Shadow glided into the room.

Kengo, Aya, and Haruka sat at the bar (No drinks, of course), while the bartender and the butler chatted softy to the side.

Only the bartender noticed his entrance.

"Shirogane?" He could tell that it had not gone well.

"I know who it was." The Shadow said.

He had everyone's attention.

"Really?" Master asked, surprised, "Who was it?"

"Lulu."

"_Lulu_!?" Aya fumed, "The girl who was showing off her big breasts!?"

Kengo shot her a worried glance, he was scared of her temper.

Master asked a more relevant question, "You speak of the girl who appeared the day that Kengo had been possessed, correct?"

"Yes."

"How do you know it was her?" Master questioned.

"She has the ability to place curses on people."

"Hm...while that makes sense," the bartender started, "It doesn't explain everything..." He drummed his fingers on the counter, a new habit of his, "Yes, it may serve as a logical reason for his...actions."

This earned him a stare from the Spirit.

"When I tried to heal his memory the first time, I could see what was happening, in my head," He said, "Unfortunately, I have a feeling that I saw more than he did..."

There was a deafening silence.

"Perhaps the tattoo is the curse in its physical form." Haruka said, treading on the ice carefully.

"Yea, and maybe the change signified that its purpose had been served," Aya chipped in.

"But why a broken heart," Kengo asked, clueless.

Aya shoved him off the bar stool, "_Idiot_, we just had this talk!" She hissed.

"Oh, right," He replied sheepishly, and sat back on the stool.

"So the memory loss was probably an added bonus...but then, does that mean that the curse took control of him?" She continued.

"It looks that way," Master answered, still not entirely sure himself. "Shirogane?"

"That is typically how it is used," The Shadow said.

He was not happy to hear that Akira had been controlled that night...

"So, we know what happened, now what?" Kengo asked.

"We have to get Akira's memories back-all of them." Aya said enthusiastically.

"Shirogane-san, do you know how to do that?" Haruka asked the Shadow.

"Yes, but he isn't going to let me near him long enough for me to even try." He said, recalling Lulu's words. "And he isn't going to come, as long as I am here."

"That's only if he knows, that you are here," Aya grinned, "But who says he has to know?"

"You're oddly evil today, Aya-chan," Kengo commented, scared again, "More so than usual..."

"That just might work," Master thought over her words, "Dial his number up and I'll get him over."

"Aren't we betraying his trust, though?" Kengo protected his absent friend.

"Be quiet, Kengo. This is for his own good." Aya told him.

"Yes, and I'm sure that when all of this had been settled, he will forgive us." Master smiled.

Aya dialed the number.

__

_A/N: I know it was short but I got all I wanted to say in it. Not to mention I had to type it up on my friend's iTouch and send it to my email (and for those of you who have ever used the iTouches notepad function, you know that you can't turn it to the side to get the bigger keyboard, so every time you press a letter-it presses like 5...)_

Chapter 07 is almost done, I hate this iPod!! It will probably be even shorter if I can't type faster...

But hang in there my friends, the rest of the chapters are more exciting.

_W.S.K._

_Thanks to Tsuki Hibiki_


	7. Nothing Good Happens On Rainy Days

_Still on the iTouch, sigh. (Yet, it's kinda fun)_

_My beta reader really seemed to like this chapter, so hopefully you will, too. Yay for beating the crap out (mentally) of Akira for being an idiot._

_Oh, and I'm just going to take this time to let everyone know (due to a review) that Shirogane is seme, and Akira is uke. In other words, Shiro-top, and Aki-bottom, I guess I hadn't made that clear enough in chapter 3 when Shirogane flipped them over so that he was on top... (Though the opposite would be interesting...)_

_Enjoy_

**Chapter 07 Nothing Good Happens On Rainy Days**

"Moshi Moshi," Akira answered the phone tiredly.

"Hello, Akira."

He blinked, "Hey Master, is everything alright?"

"Yes, great actually."

"Really? What happened?"

"I do believe that we have figured out what happened last night." Master replied.

"I already know what happened." Akira sounded irritated.

"Not all of it." The bartender said calmly, "You don't know why it happened or why you lost your memories of it."

He was listening now, Master had managed to spark his curiosity.

"If you come down to the bar, we can fix everything here." With the tone he had used, he might as well have said 'if you come down to the abandoned warehouse, we can chain you to the wall and have lots of fun...'

"Right...who's there right now?" The teen didn't want to run the risk of seeing Shirogane.

"He isn't here, if that's what you mean."

Was he that predictable?

"Fine, do I head down now?" Akira gave in, if there was more to this than what he knew, then he would like to know.

"Yes."

-

"That was great Master, but you sounded a little stiff." Aya held back laughter.

"It was hard not to be, he just sounded so aggravated," Master admitted.

The others let their laughter out.

The bartender gave a small smile.

"So now we wait?" Haruka asked.

"Yes," Master answered, "Now we wait."

They all watched the door anxiously, but none more so than Shirogane...

-

Placing the phone down, Akira stood up and released a heavy sigh. He felt like he knew enough already, but if Master said there was more, then he trusted him. It still tired him, he couldn't believe it, he never thought that the Shadow would go so far. Lost in his thoughts, he walked down the stairs and through the hallway, at a slow pace. He exited the front door, only to go back in when he saw that it was raining steadily. Trudging back upstairs, he dug around his room, looking for an umbrella. Finally finding one under his bed, he grabbed it and left for the bar.

He took his time, rain always made him feel nostalgic. So many things happened on rainy days, and they were never good. Soon, he was standing in front of the bar. With a regretful feeling, he shook his umbrella out, opened the door, and stepped inside.

-

It felt like an eternity before the door opened. The bar's inhabitants turned to see a soaked teenager walk in.

"Could you have picked a worse day to tell me to come over?" Akira complained.

He saw his friends were completely dry, so that meant they had been there far longer, but it made him wonder why they hadn't called him earlier.

"An umbrella, perhaps?" Master recommended.

The teen raised the hand that had the wet umbrella in it, "I did, it wasn't very useful...now what were you going to tell me?"

"We can return your full memory."

"Okay, but what about why it happened in the first place?"

"Do you remember that tattoo you told me about?" Master asked him.

"It's kind if hard to forget about considering that it is permanently imprinted on my skin..."

The bartender smiled, "Yes well, we believe that it is a curse mark."

"Great..."

"And we also believe that it was Lulu who gave it to you."

"What does it do and why her?" Akira didn't see the connection.

"The mark gives control of the victim to its caster, and typically, the person loses all memories of the event when they wake up." Master was fully prepared for any and all questions. "As for why her, you might remember that Shirogane was outside your house earlier..."

Akira's eyes narrowed. "Yes. Someone else was there, too, they were arguing, it was quite annoying."

"That was Lulu with him, and in their argument, she made it clear enough that it was her."

"...So how do I get my memories back?"

"Trust me and forgive me," Master replied guiltily.

"What-" He saw movement in the corner of his eye.

It was Shirogane.

"You told me he wasn't here. Why would you-"

"I'm only here to keep the curse from reactivating and to get your memory back. As soon as I am done, I will be gone, I

promise." Shirogane interrupted him.

Akira remained frustrated, but accepted his friend's reasoning as to why he lied to him. "Fine, what do I do?"

"Stay still." The Spirit replied. "And brace yourself; you will get a sudden rush of memories."

Shirogane raised a gloved hand, and fell into a meditative state, focusing on his Shin powers.

Akira felt the tattoo on his stomach burn, and then everything came back to him.

-

_"I'll make him pay for ignoring me," She moved closer, "He broke my heart, so I'll break his heart. Don't worry, though. You'll never know what you did," She laughed, "...Until you wake up...y__ou hold his heart right here in your hands," She whispered._

_Then all he knew was darkness._

-

"_My turn."_

_Shirogane pulled him into a rough kiss, their tongues battled fiercely for dominance. With his gloves gone, the Shadow began working the teen's pants off, unbuttoning and unzipping, leaving Akira in nothing but his boxers. He was soon picked up and placed delicately on the bed. _

_Now naked and passionate, skin touched skin. _

_Nothing between them._

-

_Shirogane collapsed on top of him, both were breathing hard. Looking back into each other's eyes, there breathing stilled. _

_The teen ran his hands down the other man's face, whose eyes closed in content, and finally putting his arms around his neck, he leaned forward, closing his own eyes, and touched their lips in a gentle kiss._

_Shirogane buried his head in the younger man's neck._

"_I love you, Akira-kun."_

_Akira kept his arms wrapped around him._

"_Hm?...I know. I love you, too."_

_-_

How many times has he been shaken awake?...

"Akira? Get up!"

Opening his eyes, he saw Kengo and Aya leaning over him. He sat up and looked around. Master stood next to him, closed eyed and smiling, while holding a hand out, which he took gratefully, and pulled himself up by. Haruka and his butler were nearby, equally concerned.

And, as promised, Shirogane was nowhere to be seen...

Yet somehow, that didn't make him happy.

Looking back to the bartender, "What happened?"

"You lost consciousness...do you remember everything now?"

"Yea, I think-" He cut off, "...What have I done? Where...where did he go?"

"I don't know, he left as soon as he was done." Master answered.

Akira ran out, straight into the rain, forgetting the umbrella completely.

_Damn that Lulu!_

He ran block by block, searching for a sign of the Shadow.

_Why did this have to happen?..._

Running and running, he continued on blindly.

_Why am I so cruel to him!? He has never been anything but kind to me!_

He found no sign of him throughout the town, but he ran on, rain pouring down on his head.

_I know I can trust you, but you don't understand how hard it is, and I know it hurts you._

Running.

_But I don't mean it. I never meant to hurt you, I let my guard down the day she came to the park._

He ran through the park.

_I know it's my fault...forgive me. Forgive me for the bastard I am._

Rain poured down his face, masking what might have been tears...

"Shirogane..._Shirogane!!_"

But he knew...he knew if the Shadow didn't want to be found, then he never would be...

Nothing good happens on rainy days.

_A/N: Hahahaha, you deserved that, Akira, you bastard! _

_...I just noticed that this all happened in one day...Okay, didn't see that. __Oh, well, I am so not retyping this (damned iPod, whose slidey screen mezmerizes me -)._

_Does the butler ever get a name, or am I just an idiot?_

_Only a few more chapters._

_W.S.K._

_Thanks to Tsuki Hibiki_


	8. Why We Fall In Love

_STILL on the iTouch!! But I am beginning to master its tiny keyboard! :P_

_A funny story for you all, I have no WiFi that is unlocked at my house, so when I want to send myself the chapters after I'm done typing them up, I have to take the iPod and walk five or so blocks down to use my friends WiFi (and this friend just so happens to be the one that I am borrowing the iTouch from XD). At least I can say I'm getting out of the house... _

_Ooo, and now we squee for the slight MasterxAkira that appears under the world's most powerful microscope, if you don't have one :P then it is merely friendly comfort from Master to Akira, (you'll understand after you read it)._

_I think this chapter was fairly exciting if I may say so myself, it was fun to imagine._

_Lol, I guess I'm kinda a constant updater, but that's only 'cause I spend all bloody day and night typin' up, squee but I only wish I could say I updated _Prideful _as much as this..._

_Enjoy_

**Chapter 08 Why We Fall In Love**

_A mirrored reflection. Shadow and Human._

_Shirogane, behind each, looked at him sadly._

_"You want to be alone? Do you... Do you want me to leave?... Forever?" _

_The Shadow's image faded before their eyes._

_"No! Wait!" He yelled back._

_His shadow stared at him, laughing, "Too bad, he's gone now!"_

_-_

Akira woke with a startled gasp.

_I have to find him._

He stood up and found himself in the park. He must have sheltered under a tree yesterday...and slept through the entire morning.

His clothes were soaking wet, his head ached, and his eyes felt puffy...

He walked home crestfallen. Dragging his feet, he focused only on put distance between him and his past mistakes.

Water dampened the streets of the town, and the air was thick and tangible.

His head drooped as he wandered aimlessly. Everything was quiet, and as he turned the corner, he bumped into someone and fell back on his rear. Truth be told, he didn't realize that anything had happened until he noticed hands shaking his shoulders.

"Akira?" It was Master's voice.

"Oh lord, what happened to you?" Aya was with him.

"Were you searching for him all night?" Master took his hands and pulled him to his feet.

Akira said nothing, but slowly reached out to the bartender.

Master's face softened as he felt hands probe at his waist. He stepped forward and embraced the sorrowful teen, understanding his loneliness. Hands clutched at the back of his vest, holding onto him like a lifeline.

"I don't know how to find him," he mumbled into his shirt, "I have to talk to him-I have to apologize."

Aya watched them sadly. "I'm sure you'll find him soon."

"She's right." Master comforted him.

"I don't know where he is."

"Maybe you're just looking with the wrong eyes." The bar owner rubbed small circles on the teen's back.

Akira lifted his head and gave the blind bartender a curious glance.

The man had a mysterious smile on his face.

-

Aya stayed with them until they reached the bar, but as they neared the door, she gave her bags to Akira and excused herself, saying she had to return home.

Master unlocked the door and let them in. Placing the bags on the counter, Akira sat on one of the bar stools, while the bartender walked around to the other side.

"So, you went shopping with Aya?" The teen attempted conversation.

"Yes, I don't know if I could trust Kengo to help me..."

Akira laughed, not really expecting that. "True. What were you shopping for?"

"Supplies, I don't have an unlimited amount of stock," Master answered, "...and I am running low on regular food."

"Oh."

He watched as the bags were slowly emptied and its contents were put in their proper places, marveling at the blind man's ability to place everything in the correct spots, nicer and neater than he would have been able to do himself. Then the bartender started his daily washing of dirty glasses, and Akira rested his head on the counter, he was quite tired.

"I'll let him know that you want to talk to him next time I see him."

Akira looked up at the man, "Thank you."

There was an awkward silence; the two of them had never been close...

Keeping his head up, the teen found himself watching the man, trying to keep his mind off of the night before. Yet, he felt like he was intruding.

With a grimace he stood up.

"I don't want to bother you," he started.

"Don't worry about it; it's nice to have company." His kind words, settled the teen. "Besides, I understand when someone needs a place to get away from it all."

"Ah...thanks," He replied, "I really feel like I've been taking everything out on you, lately...I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

Finally his curiosity got the better of him, "...you said something about I'm looking through the wrong eyes, what did you mean by that?"

Master chuckled. "How else can you see a Shadow?"

Akira thought his words over, they didn't make much sense.

"Perhaps you should think more on how he can see you."

The teen went deadly quiet.

"Akira-"

"I can't stand to feel so vulnerable."

"Vulnerable?"

"We'd never even met before, but already, he could see right through me. I admit Kengo was basically my only friend, until this whole thing started, but he...Kengo never really understood me. I just hate how Shirogane can randomly waltz into my life and be able to read me like a book..." His voice was barely above a whisper. "He makes me think he's using it to his advantage, always trying to irritate me, just to mess with me."

"Shirogane doesn't mess with people like that." Master stopped cleaning the glasses, "Have you ever thought that maybe his actions are honest?"

"But why? I've never done anything but push him away and snap at him, why would he ever feel that way about me?" Akira's voice was weighed done with disbelief.

"Why does anyone ever fall in love with someone?" Master stated wisely.

Akira froze, it wasn't that he hadn't heard of before, but having it said to him so casually...it really caught him off guard.

-

When he came home later that night, he pondered a lot of Master's words.

_"Maybe you're just looking with the wrong eyes."_

What other eyes?

_"How else can you see a Shadow?"_

This doesn't make sense.

_"Have you ever thought that maybe his actions are honest?"_

Why would they be? I don't understand.

_"Why does anyone ever fall in love?"_

Does he truly _love_ me?

_...I wonder if he does, because somehow, I think I might...love him..._

Sitting on the window sill, dangling one leg off the side, Akira stared out into the night. He had always believed Shirogane was joking around with him, but Master seemed to think otherwise, and now that he remembered how passionate and true their feelings had been that one night, he almost began to think the same, even if he had been under a curse. And it wasn't a lie that he wanted to be able to talk to the Shadow and apologize for being so cruel...if only he could find him.

Despite how many times he had probably sighed that day-he sighed again.

The wrong eyes...

He hopped off the window and walked into the bathroom. Staring at his reflection, his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

This...this image, that stared back at him, he saw it every night. It haunted his dreams.

But now, it was different. There was no kind Spirit behind him, just his own reflection.

He looked deep into his own grey eyes, and for a split second, almost so fast that he thought it to be a trick of the light, they flashed red.

Akira blinked.

His Shadow form had taken the place of his reflection.

He looked down at his clothes...they were still his casual clothes, so he looked back up.

"Shirogane..." He whispered.

The Shadow stood behind his red-eyed reflection.

Turning slowly around, he glanced behind him.

No one.

He looked back-the Spirit was still with his reflection.

_He stands behind you, always. _

_He sees you, but you can't see him. _

_Not as who you are now. _

_But your other half, perhaps..._

Blink.

_And now it's all gone._

Akira stared back at his normal reflection, but this time he understood.

Running out the bathroom door, he...

He tripped.

With a groan, he sat up and checked around for what ever had tripped him. There was something at his feet, so he moved his legs and reached forward to grab it.

Shirogane's cane.

He held it in his hands, eyes boring into its polished surface, his knuckles were white. Barely a second thought passed through his mind, as he kept it in his grasp and ran over to the window.

"Doppler Release!" A familiar tingling sensation, coursed through his body, and the change over took him.

Once fully transformed into his Shadow, he jumped out the window and began another search through town.

But this time he had the right eyes.

_A/N: Alright, off Akira goes to find his dear Shirogane... The eye thing came to me randomly, but it helped me write more detail, so whateva, go figure..._

_Oh, bloody!...never mind..._

_See everyone next chapter._

_W.S.K._

_Thanks to Tsuki Hibiki_


	9. Entrance To Forgiveness

_Did ya like Chapter 08? I hope you like this one. It took me forever to get the plot line down that I liked...I kept erasing like whole paragraphs and conversations..._

_This is pretty long, (it makes up for the hella short epilogue)_

_EPILOGUE WILL BE POSTE LATER TODAY, I just have to find the flashdrive I put it on... XD_

_Enjoy_

**Chapter 09 Entrance To Forgiveness**

Everything looked different from a Shadow's perspective, his vision was sharper and more defined.

Akira jumped around building tops and ran through alleyways. In some places he felt like Shirogane had been there before, and it fueled stamina. He wouldn't let anything get in his way.

"Oh, no you don't!"

...and if it did, then he'd just have to take care of it...

A hand grabbed him by the collar, the dog one, and flung him aside.

Akira hit the side of an unsuspecting building, with a force almost hard enough to crack the wall. He fell to the ground on all fours, completely knocked out of breath. It felt as if he had broken his back, but he knew if he had, he'd be doing more than just gasping for air. Barely able to move, he managed to lift his head to see what had attacked him.

"You!" He grated out painfully.

Lulu glared at him, hovering just above the ground, before a pack of Kokuchi.

"They just had to figure it out!" She gave him a look of absolute hate. "It wouldn't have mattered if you had just stayed at home, like a good boy, and ignored those memories." She shook her head. "But no-you make me have to hunt you down and keep you quiet myself."

"Don't make me laugh," He tried to make his voice as strong as he could, "If you were doing this yourself, then you wouldn't have a bunch of Kokuchi behind you."

Lulu smirked, "You won't have time to laugh-you'll be to busy fighting for your life!" Looking over to the Kokuchi, she pointed at the fallen teenager, "Kill him!"

As the monsters approached, Akira grimaced against the pain, and tried to stand. His muscles protested and he was barely able to sit up, he was just too tired from all the stress.

Cursing, he dropped his head and closed his eyes at his own self pity. He clenched his fists.

And felt something in his hand, so he opened his eyes and remembered that he had Shirogane's cane.

_No, I can't die like this, I can't give up! I still have to find him!_

With renewed strength, he gritted his teeth and dragged himself to his feet. Gripping the cane in his left hand, he summoned a Shin blade to his right. Its deadly shiny surface greeted him.

He ran forward, and they were immediately on him, slashing and clawing.

Akira fought them as best as he could, taking blows as they came, but he found himself being quickly backed up to the wall. He wasn't panicking yet, but he was getting close to. The only thing keeping him going was the weight of the cane in his hand.

_I will find him._

A Kokuchi went flying past him and slammed into a nearby car, bursting into shower of small energy particles.

He looked in the direction that it had come from.

Of all the things to say, he could only muster, "I've been looking for you."

Shirogane stood off to the side, a worried look on his face as he stared at the drained teen.

Akira made his way over to the Shadow, slicing the annoying pests out of his way. Finally standing before the ever-so-quiet Spirit, he handed the cane to him.

"You might want this back." He gave a weak smile.

Silently taking it, the man didn't respond.

The Kokuchi, who weren't exactly polite, decided to attack them there, right in the middle of their awkward reunion.

They quickly switched back into battle mode. Akira summoned his other Shin blade, and jumped into the midst of the fight. Shirogane raised his cane, energy pulsed through it and it began to glow, relaying a very threatening message:

_You can not stop me._

The number of Kokuchi dropped dramatically, and soon enough, none were left standing.

Thoroughly angry, Lulu shot them a death glare, "I hate you; you always ruin my fun!" Then attempting to regain her composure, "Hmph, you were getting boring anyways, and I've had my revenge," and she disappeared once again.

Akira smirked. Turning around to thank Shirogane for his help, he saw the Shadow was already walking away.

"Hey, wait!" He yelled, "Hold on...come back!" Getting desperate, he took off after him, and when he caught up, he grabbed the man's arm to stop him. "I know you don't have to listen to me-I didn't listen to you, but please, I beg you to hear me out." He released his arm, praying that he'd stay.

The Spirit didn't leave, but he didn't turn around either, so Akira hesitated before he continued. "That entire night was my fault, if had only been more careful, she would have never been able to use me. I swear I didn't help her willingly; she must have knocked me out and placed the curse..." Placing a hand lightly on the cloaked shoulder, he turned the man around, "I know I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like I did, I know enough about you to know that you wouldn't...do what I thought you did." He searched Shirogane's eyes for any sign, whether of distaste or forgiveness. "I've always been cruel to you and acted cold...and I'm sorry."

Shirogane was silent for a moment longer, then, "Thank you."

Akira smiled hopefully, "Do you forgive me?"

"Yes, but I ask your forgiveness, too. I feel at fault as well." The older man admitted, "I knew something wasn't right, but I was unable to stop myself from going along with it..."

"I'll forgive you, if you let me take back telling you to never talk to me and to stay away from my house." The teen bargained playfully.

The Shadow blinked, "You're letting me come back?"

"Well actually...I'm _asking_ you to come back," he saw sheepeshly.

"Thank...thank you."

Akira raised an eyebrow, "I'm the one who's thankful."

Shirogane got right back into his kind, teasing, (and peverted), personality. "Oh? Have you been lonely, Akira-kun?"

"You have no idea," he muttered.

The other heard that and stared in surprise.

Akira just grinned back, "Hey now, don't go all mute on me again." He turned and began to walk away, but with a gasp, he fell to a knee.

The pain of his wounds had finally reached him.

Shirogane was by his side in an instant. "We need to get you to Master."

The teen gave a groan, "It's nothing life threatening, let's just go home, the last thing I need is more pain..." He recalled the painful encounters with Master's healing powers.

The Shadow chuckled. "Well, if you're sure..." He started to pick the teen up.

"I-I can walk, seriously. It's not that bad, it just caught me by surprise," Akira laughed, "Trust me, it doesn't even hurt anymore."

Shirogane just smiled at him, "Let me hold you."

Unable to protest against the man, who he now admitted _was_ beautiful, Akira gave in and allowed himself to be carried. He held the man's cane so that the Shadow could use both hands to hold him. Not surprisingly, his extra weight did nothing to slow Shirogane's pace down.

Eventually, Akira had to ask a question. "How is it that you never seem to get hurt?"

"I've been hurt before..."

"Yea, and it was a once in a lifetime thing..." Came the sarcastic reply.

"Do you want me to be hurt, Akira-kun?" Shirogane asked softly.

Akira shot him a half-hearted glare, "You know that's not what I meant, and you still haven't answered the question..."

The Spirit glanced down, "I'm just more experienced than you."

Somehow Akira was unable to stop the blush that formed at those words; the innuendo was just to obvious.

Shirogane recognized that and barely managed to keep his own blush down. Instead, he forced himself to focus on their location; two blocks away from their destination.

Akira rested his head against the Shadow's chest, and was carried bridal style all the way to his house.

When they reached the door, Shirogane hesitated outside, "Um, could you..."

Akira realized their dilemma, and reached a hand out to open the door for them. Once they managed to get inside, Shirogane took him up to the room and softly sat him on the edge of the bed.

The teen stared up at the man towering over him.

Lord, was he beautiful...

"Are you alright, Akira-kun?"

'Akira-kun'...it always seemed to be somewhere in the Shadow's sentences...

"I see you're back to normal," Akira remarked.

The other man tilted his head to the side.

"But it's not like it's a bad thing," he quickly added.

Shirogane smiled back, and sat down where he usually took his nightly vigils; next to the bed, under the window...on the floor.

Akira inwardly flinched, he had never really noticed that Shirogane always sat on the floor, it was no wonder that he always ended up in his bed the next morning. Giving a heavy sigh, he stood up and started stretching, trying to ease some of the tension that had built up over the last few days. Once finished, he decided he should probably put the Doppler back on, so he disappeared into the bathroom, only to reemerge seconds later, wielding a demented looking doll. He dropped it on the ground and basically...stomped on it. The transformation, or de-transformation, depending on how one looks at it, took merely seconds, and soon he was back in his casual clothes...but he paused, and remembered that he had been wearing his clothes for definitely more than a day. He wandered over to his dresser and dug through it for some night clothes.

A glance out if the corner of his eye told him he was being watched...

He found no clean shirts, of course, so he grabbed a pair of pants, and slipped back into the bathroom to change. Quickly changing into the clean pants, he turned to leave, but his reflection caught his eye.

He had no shirt on, so that left his chest bare for the world to see. That didn't bother him, but the black mark on his abdomen did.

_Shirogane destroyed the curse, so why is the tattoo still there?_

Opening the door, shirtless, he questioned the Shadow, trying his best to not sound accusing, "Shirogane? I thought you got rid of the curse."

"I did," the other looked up at him.

Akira pointed at the curse mark, "It's still here..."

"I'm sorry, but the mark _is_ permanent, I just removed all traces of connection between you and the caster. Now it's inactive-a mere tattoo."

There was an awkward silence, while the man stared at his naked torso.

Finally blushing at Shirogane's obviously eyeing look, he did his best to explain, "No clean shirts," he said pathetically. "...right, so uh, you can take the bed, I'll take the floor tonight."

"I can't do that," Shirogane looked surprised, and at the younger man's serious look, he laughed, "It's okay, I'm used to it, Akira-kun."

"I know, and you shouldn't be-so take the bed," he was dead serious.

The Shadow said nothing, and continued to stare at him, quite touched.

"...would you sleep in it, if I took it, too?" He really didn't want the man to sleep on the floor.

Still touched and extremely shocked, Shirogane was unable to reply.

"...okay, I guess not..."

"No, it's just..." The man stuttered slightly, he tried to catch himself, and teased the teen, "Why, I didn't know you cared so much about me, Akira-kun!"

Akira sighed and walked over, crouching down next to him. "I'm not going to be cruel, like I used to be, so I'm serious when I say I do care about you, where you go, and what happens to you." He referred to the time that Shirogane had told him that he wouldn't be staying the night. "And I am also serious when I say that you will be taking the bed...now, is there anything that you need, before I _make_ you take that bed?"

Shirogane smirked, "How about a good night kiss?" He meant it as a joke, of course.

...so suffice it to say, that he was very surprised when he felt lips upon his own.

A hand cupped his face, while the other rested on his side. The teen drew his tongue across the man's lower lip, and the Shadow parted them, allowing the kiss to be deepened. Akira's tongue explored his mouth, dancing with his own.

Slowly, his confusion ebbed away, replaced by a feeling of fear-fear of being hurt, again.

Akira pulled back, "...good night."

"Akira-kun?...you're not...not possessed again are you?" He didn't want another repeat of that night.

"No," He nearly laughed at his caution, but he decided it probably wouldn't be best to.

The Shadow gave no reply.

Still holding their bodies close, he removed the man's hat, and his fingers ran through the loose stands of hair that weren't in the long braid. He watched the man's eyes close. "I'm glad you asked for a kiss, you always ask for one, and I'm finally able to comply." The eyes shot open, they were desperate.

"I can't do this again-waking up to you running away, not again," his voice was hoarse.

"Shh," giving him a light kiss, he leaned back, pointing at the black curse mark, "It's inactive, remember? You just said so yourself..."

"You can have more than one curse mark..." The desperation traveled from his eyes to his voice.

With a rare kind smile, Akira sat on his lap, dipping his head to kiss the exposed skin of his neck, and smiling as he noticed the Shadow's quickening heartbeat. He raised his mouth to a pale ear and started nipping the soft flesh, chuckling at the moan he received.

"Then you better start looking," He whispered.

A blush spread across the older man's face.

Resting his forehead against the Shadow's, he looked deeply into the other's still not completely convinced eyes. "I'm not lying, I promise."

Shirogane swallowed, and leaned forward to brush their lips together. "I love you, Akira-kun..."

Sighing contently, Akira replied honestly, "I love you, too, Shirogane."

_A/N: Aw yeah! Akiray you bloody bastard, you better be happy! :P_

_Epilogue will be posted later today._

_Hugs for all _

_W.S.K._

_Thank To Tsuki Hibiki_


	10. Tattoo Placement, The Epilogue

_Just 'cause I felt like it._

_10 Chapters in 10 Days! How sick is that?!_

_(This is hella short by the way)_

_Enjoy_

**Chapter 10 Tattoo Placement (The Epilogue)**

_Akira-kun, I love you..._

_-_

A deep breath, and he awoke. Sunlight filtered in through the window shades. Sitting up with a yawn, Akira ran a hair through his hair.

Someone jerked up next to him, "Akira-kun?" A cautious voice reached his ears.

Nearly jumping with surprise, the teen looked over into the fearful eyes of Shirogane.

_Don't be scared._

_There's no curse._

_I'm myself, now._

_I won't run._

Akira smiled and leaned in for a kiss. "Good morning."

-

"Well, this is boring," Kengo complained, scratching the back of his neck. "Where's Akira?"

"He's probably still out looking," Aya answered, annoyed, "Be patient."

The door opened, and a teenager wandered in, yawning.

"Akira, did you find him?" Aya asked as he entered the bar.

"Yes, I did," he answered, right as the Shadow walked in behind him.

"Hello Master." He greeted politely.

"Good morning, it's a nice day isn't it?" The bartender replied.

"Yes, yes it is," The Shadow sighed, and wrapped his arms around Akira.

The bartender chuckled, and returned to cleaning dirty glasses.

Leaning his head back on the Spirit's shoulder, the teen feigned a glare, "You're not going to let go, are you?"

"No, not unless you make me," the man answered honestly.

Akira gave him a slight smile, "Don't worry, I won't," and then maneuvered them into a nearby chair, sitting on his lap.

This surprised the other two teens; Aya's eyes went wide, and Kengo gaped until she smacked his jaw shut.

Master didn't look affected at all; he just smiled knowingly and wiped down some glasses.

"What can I say? I listened to your advice and found 'the right eyes'." Akira said. "...and then got attacked..."

"I can tell." Master commented. "Wait, attacked?"

"Lulu and some Kokuchi. Shirogane saved me. I'm glad I was attacked, though, even with 'the right eyes', I don't know if I would've been able to find him..."

"Eh? The right eyes?" Kengo asked, still catching up on the conversation.

"Red sees black, better than grey." Akira replied mysteriously.

"What? A riddle?" Kengo was hanging on the edge of his seat, and when he saw he was being ignored, he pouted, "Akira!"

The others laughed at his child-like nature.

Akira shook his head and relaxed into the comforting arms of Shirogane. "You got really quiet suddenly," he noted.

The Shadow's hands searched for his, entwining as they met. "I'm just surprised I didn't think much of the tattoo that night."

"Weren't you drunk? I'm surprised you even remembered it." Akira muttered.

"Really?" The Spirit freed a hand and slipped it up the teen's shirt, causing a small blush to appear on the younger man's face. His fingertips caressed the mark, and slowly trailed down, slipping his fingers barely under the belt. "I can't imagine why not, it _is _right above your-"

"S-Shirogane!!" A fierce blush lit his face, along with many of the other's in the room.

"Oh? Maybe later then..." Shirogane replied dreamily.

**The End.**

_A/N: Ah, The End._

_I hope you enjoyed __**A Partial Reflection**__._

_It was fun everybody. I hearts ye all!_

_Wait a sec...the end?..._

_...Well, perhaps not... _

_W.S.K._

_Thanks to Tsuki Hibiki for putting up with my (possibly) annoying rants, and space outs _


End file.
